Numerous enterprises market new products which need very special initial study. This applies to the motor, airplane, and space industries. In order to perform such studies, in particular before actually manufacturing such new products and even before making a prototype, these industries generally make a model (preferably at life size) of a product which has previously existed only on paper. These models are generally built by companies specializing in this type of work which have the required know-how and equipment.
These companies generally use a "solid" construction technique. They shape substances which are relatively easy to work, e.g. panels of wood, which are cut to the dimensions, shapes and sizes given in the manufacturer's plans. These panels are then applied against one another and may optionally be glued together.
A model made in this way gives the desired result, but suffers from a fairly severe drawback, namely its weight. Lighter models have therefore been made by making a frame using risers that are assembled by any appropriate means and then covering them with a "skin" to obtain a desired external shape. Although this technique makes it possible to obtain a lighter model, the model is not strong enough for some experiments, or even for transport, and that too is a serious drawback.
Thus, the present invention seeks to provide modular construction blocks for making products such as models which are both as rigid and as strong as products made using the "solid" technique, and also as light as products obtained using the technique of a frame covered by a "skin".